


Heartbeat

by Wings4_Moi2



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pinning, lmao i apologize this is so late, this is kinda sappy too, valentines day fic even tho valentines day has been over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings4_Moi2/pseuds/Wings4_Moi2
Summary: This year, Valentine's day is gonna go a little differently for everyone's favorite gangbangers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll!
> 
> Lmaoo i am soo sorry like i thought i wad gonna be able to get this out for valentines day, then the week during valentines day but that obviously didn't work out

“You ain’t doin’ nothin for Valentines Day man?”

Lamar shook his head. He adjusted the cold, brown paper bag holding a bottle of Pißwasser on his leg. “I was gonna pull up on one of my lil booty thangs, but they all either fuckin’ with someone else, or ain’t in the mood.” 

JB cracked a smile. “Damn nigga you gonna be hella lonely today,” he jabbed playfully. “you and yo hand finna get to know each other very well.” Lamar could only shrug. He knew JB was only playing around, his words not hurting in the slightest. Lamar had a very active,safe, sex life, so it wouldn’t hurt him to go a couple days without it. If he didn’t have anyone to spend Valentine's with, so be it. He wasn’t really missing out on much anyway. All Valentine’s day is, is an excuse for people to rent out hotel rooms, leave a cliche ass trails of petals to a bed, and waste money on cheap chocolate and flowers, all in the hope of having sex. He does that on the daily(not the hotel rooms,petals,or chocolate and flowers, but just the sex part)so he figures he’ll live. He wasn’t bitter. 

 

Not at all.

 

So….maybe he was bitter. Sour to the fact that it is his first Valentine’s day in a couple years where he wasn’t going to spend it with somebody. He had gotten so use to the fact that there was always a girl that liked sex and wasn’t with someone every year that he never stopped to think that it could be otherwise. He would never admit to the fact that in that morning, his mood crumbled and crumbled after every decline he got from his regular booty calls. This unwanted feeling that was creeping its way on him was extremely unpleasant. Maybe he was being dramatic. But it wasn’t all about the sex. It’s about the companionship. A warm body to be there with him, maybe light up afterwards. It was about how lonely he was going to be and even if it was for a short time, he hated the feeling. The emotion ate away at him, like a parasite and he couldn’t help but wonder if this is how a lot of people feel like on Valentine’s Day. Lamar was a people’s person, he liked to be around others. Closeness with any person,of any kind, would be welcoming to him. That's one of the reasons he was here. 

He had dropped by to see how JB was, not having talked to the man in a while. JB was fine with having him there, waiting until Tonya gets back from work so they could go out. He explained that he was going to take her out to one of the movie theaters where you can eat and watch the film at the same time and after that they were going to go to the amusement park. 

“Then, when we get home and the mood is right,” JB had grinned and waggled his eyebrows, “it's gonna be on and poppin’.” The man gave a few obscene body rolls in the air making clearer his intentions. Lamar had grinned and rolled his eyes at his friends crudeness. 

Just then, the front door opened. “Babyyyyyy~” Tonya sang. She walked into the kitchen, purse over her shoulder and a grocery bag in her hand. The woman skipped over to JB and was caught in a tight hug, squealing as kisses peppered her face. Lamar couldn’t help but feel completely out of place, and awkward.Their affection for each other continued to remind him that he wasn’t going to get any type of loving, from no one, any time soon today. She broke away from the hug and walked over to Lamar playfully pushing the snapback down his face covering his eyes before pulling him into a hug. He smack his teeth at her before she let go and smiled at the two. 

“What ya’ll in here talkin’ about?” She walked over to the grocery bag on the counter and began transferring the contents of the bag to the refrigerator. Chocolate syrup, whip cream, and strawberries were placed in the front, ready to be grabbed at any times notice. Lamar outwardly cringed. 

“Nothing, baby.” JB’s toned immediately changed as he glanced over at not only Tonya, but her ass as well, as she bent to place other things in the refrigerator. He licked his lips, intentions obvious. 

“Oh really?” she challenged playfully, eye darkening as she glanced over at the man. The looks they gave each other wasn’t only lustful, but with admiration and love as well. It was amazing how their relationship changed for the better after they both got cleaned up.This was the happiest Lamar has seen the two in a while.

But after watching the two give each other bedroom eyes for the next two minutes, Lamar finally got up and finished his drink, throwing it in the trash. 

“Alright you horny ass muthafucka’s, I can tell when I’m not welcomed.” He dapped up JB and pulled Tonya in for another hug before he began making his way to the front door. As he was checking for his car keys in his pocket, Tonya called out to him.

“L, wait!” she jogged over to him. The redhead made him turn towards her and looked into his eyes. He couldn’t help but shrink a little under her gaze. She always could tell if he was upset or not.“You ain’t got no one to spend Valentine's Day with?” Lamar shook his head. 

“Why don’t you go spend it with Frank?” 

Lamar couldn’t help buf tense up at the suggestion. That was the fifth time today someone had told him that. 

It all started with his mom. When he woke up that morning after making all those failed calls, he walked in the kitchen to get something to eat. Lamar never had a good poker face, if he felt some type of way, it was going to show. It was showing on his face pretty clearly because as soon as he walked into the room, his mother looked him up and down and frowned. 

“Boy, why you look like that?” 

Lamar had always been open with his mom, they talked about everything and anything. So he told her what happened that morning. She listened and didn’t judge his frustration. After he was done complaining, she simply said: 

“Why don’t you go over to Franklin’s?” 

After that it was person after person, telling him in different variations, but all the same thing. Tanisha had told him to get out his feelings because it didn’t look good on him and that he should just go over to Frank’s. JB had told him to just go chill with Franklin for the day. Out of all the people though, Hao’s words had stuck with him the most. 

Before he went over to JB, he had stopped over Hao’s car shop, trying to find something to do. Hao had indulged his friends request to chill for a little bit before he closed shop and went back home to his family. Lamar had told the chinese man the same thing that he had told his mom that morning. Hao had had a good laugh at Lamar’s dilemma, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“I don’t know why you trippin’ L,” Hao pointed the wrench that he had just finished cleaning at the lanky gangbanger. The one artificial light that was on in the shop bounced off the shiny metal, the gleam blinding Lamar slightly. It made him feel like he was being interrogated somehow.“just go spend that day with Frank. Either way you go about it, you was gonna end up at his place anyway. You always do.” Hao shrugged and gave him a ‘am I wrong?’ look as Lamar tried to sputtered out an objection. 

 

“You always do.”

 

Looking back, Lamar couldn’t even argue with Hao’s words, because he was making his way to Franklin’s place that very moment. He frowned as he stopped at a light. Was it that obvious? 

For some time now, Lamar had certain feelings when it came to his best friend. It had taken him a long time to come to terms with them and he had tried desperately to keep them to himself.But obviously he hadn’t been doing a good job of keeping them to himself if everyone knew and hinted at his more than crush on Frank.The thought was cheesy, but he felt lighter with Franklin. Enjoyed being around him, hated being away from him. That’s one of the reasons why he was so upset that Franklin had run off with Trevor and Micheal. He felt abandoned, like Franklin didn’t care about him. He missed seeing him, starting petty little arguments just to see Franklin get mad.Lamar smiled to himself. F is so cute when he gets mad.

Lamar outwardly cringed at himself. He had such a hopeless crush for the man, it was ridiculous. 

As he got stuck in afternoon traffic, Lamar sighed and picked up his phone, going straight to his recent contacts. 

\----------------------------------  
As Franklin scrolled through his recent contacts, he jerked in surprise as he got a call from the person he was looking for. 

“Wassup dog.” 

“Hey loc.What you up to?” 

Franklin glanced at his bed, which was covered in a couple of shirts and pants. Chop laid down on the floor, looking up curiously at his owner. With his feet, he nudged the tennis ball Chop had been playing with towards the dog, getting his attention.“Nothin’ really, just trying to find somethin’ to wear for this dinner party I’m finna go to.” 

“Oh.” Franklin frowned at the disappointment of his friend's voice. “Well, I guess I’ll just leave you to it-,” 

“Holup, holup,holup,” he stopped the man before he could hang up. “It’s Amanda’s dinner party and she said that we could bring a plus one if we wanted to. I was just finna call and ask you if you wanted to come with me.” Franklin let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. 

 

There was a pause.

 

“So am I like, your date?” 

 

Franklin caught himself internally freaking out, the word ‘date’ echoing in his head.“I mean well, if you want it to be, yea.” He couldn’t help but fumble over his words. He rolled his eyes at himself. Real smooth Frank….

Franklin had began to realize his feelings for his friend sometime after they reunited. He had been so caught up with all the jobs and heists he had to do with Micheal and Trevor, that he never realized that he had been neglecting his best friend. It was something he never meant to do, but it happened and he couldn’t take it back. So he worked on his friendship with the man and in quick time realized that Lamar was the piece to the hole in his heart. He was loud, brash, annoying, quick to jump into action, but Franklin couldn’t help but love those qualities about the man. However, Franklin was hesitant on asking Lamar to be his plus one because he wasn’t sure how Lamar would react.

Really, if he was gonna be completely honest with himself, he was surprised that he even agreed to go the dinner party in the first place.He had planned to just sleep, eat, and mope all day long, like almost every other single person in Los Santos when Amanda gave him a call. Not wanting to come off as rude or disrespectful, he had agreed to come over to the house later on. He figured, maybe it’ll do him good, getting out of his big, empty ass house, and going to go see friends instead. 

Valentine's Day never was a holiday Frank was fond of, but that maybe has to do with the fact that he didn’t date many people. He also wasn’t one to sleep around, so because of this most of his Valentine’s Day were spent alone.

Already preparing himself for the whole ‘I don’t get down like that’ speech, he heard a small intake of air. It lasted a second, almost too quick to pick up but it was heard. And sounded like a breath of relief? Maybe joy?

“I meannnn,” Franklin smiled at the voice of his friend. “since you asked so nicely. I guess I’ll be your plus one, make you look better and shit.” 

Franklin smiled, almost to the point where his cheeks hurt. “Nigga you wish.” 

Lamar laughed. It was loud, and kind of obnoxious, but Franklin had grew to love it either way. “How we suppose to dress dog, cause I was already headin’ up to yo crib.” 

“It’s semi-formal, but you should be fine. If it’s that serious, you can just borrow one of my shirts or somethin’.” 

“Yea…. ok i’ll see you in like 30 minutes then.” 

“Cool.” 

As Franklin hanged up, he let out a sigh of relief. That went better than expected. The party didn’t start for another hour or two so he time to chill for a bit. 

He exited his room and walked upstairs to the living room, where he turned the TV on, waiting patiently and maybe a little jittery in excitement for Lamar. 

\-----------------  
Lamar arrived after more than 30 minutes but Franklin wasn’t to upset because black people are always late to things. He jogged to the door and opened it, dapping the taller man up. He took a step back to look at Lamar’s outfit. Judging from his clothing, a big T-shirt and beige pants, all L had to do was pick out a dress shirt and he should be fine. 

Franklin checked the time and saw that they had an hour to get dressed and be there. “Hey homie, we should start gettin’ ready right now, so we can get there on time.” 

Lamar had been looking at him, thinking about what exactly, Franklin had no idea. He waved his hand in his friend's face, trying to get his attention. 

“You good nigga?”

Lamar blinked suddenly aware of his surroundings again. “I’m straight fool. Let’s start gettin’ ready,”

\-----------------  
Despite having a head start on getting ready, they still managed to arrive thirty minutes late to the dinner party. Pulling up to the driveway and parking the car, they made their way to the front door. They passed a couple other cars, included Trevor’s truck, which was parked halfway across the clean cut grass. Franklin rolled his eyes.That was an argument waiting to happen. Some soft jazz music drifted through the windows, smooth and crisp to the ears. 

They made it to the front door, and Franklin took out the spare key that Michael had given him to open the door. He couldn’t help but smile to himself. It’s funny how things work, he went from breaking into the house to getting his own keys to the house. 

The door clicked open and as Franklin pushed in, the combination of music and chatter filled his ears. He held the door for Lamar, who followed behind him.

“We here mofos!” Lamar yelled. Franklin rolled his eyes fondly at his friend as he continued to make his way farther into the house. They made it to the kitchen where it seemed like everyone was conversing at. Amanda was up and about in the kitchen, stirring and tossing things as she prepared the food. Tracey caught sight of them and gleamed.

“Hey guys!” the tiny blond ran up and pulled them both into a group hug. They both laughed as they collectively hugged slightly harder until Tracey gave them both a half-hearted punch to let go. They then were greeted by everyone else and not seconds later were glasses of wine shoved into their hands. Lamar raised his glass to him in cheer, of what Franklin had no idea, but he clinked his glass to Lamar’s either way. Lamar gave him a smile, one that completely caught him off guard and that almost physically hurt with how cute it was.

\---------------

The party had winded down, everybody breaking off into their own groups and talking amongst each other. Franklin was in the living room sitting on the plush couch next to Jimmy, as they both tapped away on their phones. He looked up for a second, observing the people around the room. 

Tracey and her current boyfriend were sitting on the other couch, a small space put between them as they talked quietly to each other. It seemed innocent enough, and Frank almost felt bad for pulling the dude aside along with Lamar, Michael, and Trevor and threatening to leave him in a ditch if he ever made Tracey upset. Almost.

Trevor and Micheal were arguing over a old crime movie about different heist strategies, debating what would work and what wouldn’t. They were being extremely loud and bothersome but despite their arguing, Franklin could tell that they had nothing but adoration for each other. 

There were more people around, people that he didn’t know, so he looked around till he spotted Amanda and Lamar talking near the TV. The De Santa’s had welcomed Lamar into the family almost as fast as they Franklin, finding the man humorous and extremely loyal. Lamar and Amanda were almost like best friends, hitting it off immediately. They looked like they were having a serious conversation, and Franklin saw the look of confusion and nervousness on Lamar’s face as they talk. His face softened as he looked at his best friend, wishing that he could alleviate the unrestful look on Lamar’s face. 

“Why don’t you tell him?”Franklin’s train of thought halted as he looked over at Jimmy, who had long since stop fucking around on his phone. 

“Tell him what?” He tried to front like he didn’t know what Jimmy was talking about, but his uneasiness gave him away.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and brought his voice down. “Dude, that you like him.Like come on, it’s so obvious.” 

Franklin didn’t respond. He didn’t know what to say. He never openly expressed how he felt about Lamar to anyone, so that fact that someone had called him out on it, had him lost for words. 

“It’s not subtle at all bro,” the ginger continued. “like you got as much subtlety as an elephant, dude.” Franklin gave Jimmy a leveled look. If Jimmy thought he was making Franklin feel better, he was wrong. Jimmy put his hands up defensively. 

“I’m just saying dude. I don’t know what your so scared of.” 

Franklin’s heartbeat had picked up, almost so loud that it was the only thing he could hear. His palms were getting sweaty, his throat tight,all due to his nerves. He wiped his hands on his pants and silently pleaded with himself to chill. Jimmy took sympathy on Franklin and grabbed a bottle of wine before opening it and holding it out to Franklin. Franklin presented his empty wine glass and watched as the sweet red liquid collected in his glass. The gulp he took calmed more than just his nerves. 

There were a lot of things he was afraid of. Rejection. The lost of a friend. What people would say. That all came crashing down on his subconscious, making him panic a bit more. 

He was lost on what to do. 

\------------------- 

After saying goodbye to everyone, the two piled in Franklin’s car and began to make their way back to Franklin’s place. Traffic was in full effect that afternoon, people going everywhere and anywhere for Valentine’s day with their significant other. Lamar couldn’t help but plug his phone to the aux cord, to alleviate the boredom of sitting in traffic.

As music blasted through the speakers, the two laughed and shoved at each other. They weren’t flat out drunk, but slightly buzzed from all the wine they had been drinking.So they giggled and snorted amongst each other for a while, until Franklin stopped and peered really hard at Lamar before getting an inexpressible look on his face and then rigidly focusing back on the road. The mood was not only ruined, but awkward, so Lamar unplugged his phone from the car, silencing the music. Lamar felt his heart drop as he turned to the window and look out, wondering what the hell just ruined the good mood that they were both in. This continued all the way back to Franklin’s house.

As Franklin began walking to the front door, Lamar couldn’t help but glance over and notice how good his friend looked. Franklin had long since taken off the green dress shirt that he was wearing, deeming he was to hot as soon as they had gotten in the car. Now Lamar could make up every single detail of his rippling muscles under that small ass, tight ass,wife beater that he wore. The setting sun highlighted every dip and curved of Franklin’s biceps, along with the rest of his body. Lamar always playfully referred to Franklin being fat, a childish jab that he used when the were younger and Franklin was on the chubbier side, but now….

“Nigga...are you comin’ in or no?” 

Lamar quickly came back to reality as he jerkily nodded and entered the house before closing and locking the front door. The click of the door echoed through the house, ominous and making him anxious. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? He watched Franklin walk to his sound system before turning a speaker on, and then going to the kitchen to grabbed something to drink. Lamar didn’t know what to do with himself, so he sat down on the couch and listened as the soft voice of Erykah Badu drifted through the house.

When Franklin did return he handed a water bottle to Lamar before stiffly sitting on the opposite end of the couch. Lamar could only watch as Franklin down the contents of the bottle, or at least tried to because as soon as he realized that Lamar was watching him, he sputtered and nearly choked. Lamar jumped to help him, patting his friend on the back as Franklin clutched Lamar’s shirt in desperation to get his breath back.

“Damn nigga, you good?” Lamar asked minutes later, still rubbing his friends back just to be sure. Franklin had finally caught his breath, taking a very small sip of water before looking up Lamar.

Lamar suddenly became hyper aware of how close they were. The warmth that he felt not only inside from the wine but also radiating off of Franklin’s body. 

 

His own heartbeat was deafening to his ears, a constant noise in his head. It felt so loud that he briefly wondered if the other man could hear it.

 

Franklin’s grasped on Lamar’s arm tightening.

 

That stupid sexy way Franklin licked his lips Plump lips pouted out, just begging to be kissed. 

 

Franklin’s gaze darting between his eyes and lips. 

 

Franklin began slowly leaning in, and soon enough, closed the distance between the two of them, giving a small, shy peck to his lips. He tasted like the wind they had not to long ago, sweet and savory. Lamar felt his mind short-circuit and all he could do was blink as Franklin slowly pulled back.

Panic and regret immediately crossed Franklin’s face and he quickly ripped out of Lamar’s grasp and shot up from his seat. 

“F-fuck, um,” Franklin rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with Lamar as he tried to form a sentence. “imma just go now-” he tried to make an escape but Lamar didn’t give him the chance to leave, taking ahold of his arm.

Frank began half-heartedly trying to get out of Lamar’s hold, embarrassed for himself. “What are you-” 

Lamar shakily spoke.“Nigga shut up.” 

Before Lamar could even fully comprehend what he was doing, he pushed Franklin back on the couch before climbing up onto his lap. His arms unsurely, but slowly went to wrap themselves around Franklin’s neck. Chest to chest, Lamar realized that this was maybe the closest they have ever been. He could feel Franklin’s heartbeat, thunderous and rapidly moving. Franklin’s body was so big and sturdy against his own. As he gazed into his friend’s dark brown eyes, he could see disbelief mixed with a little bit of panic. He couldn’t help but nervously smile. They were both skittish as hell. Was this really happening?

He closed the gap this time, giving small pecks to hopefully ease the situation, just a little. Franklin placed his hands on his waist to hold him steady as he finally, kissed back. They both physically relaxed in each other's hold, as they continued to peck and nip at each other’s lips. Franklin brought a hand up to run through Lamar’s hair, getting a soft sigh out of him.

\------------------------- 

The kisses had started of innocent enough, until all of Franklin’s nerves flew out the window and he found the courage to do something he always wanted to do. 

Keeping his left hand on Lamar’s hip, he let his other hand trail down and grab at the man’s ass, which was just as soft and pillowy as he imagined. 

Lamar let out a delicious sounding gasp, which Franklin pounced and swallowed as quickly as he could. The two fought for dominance, hot, wet tongues sliding against each other fervently. Their breathing had grown louder and louder, along with the wet smacking sounds that fill the big house.

Franklin couldn’t resist grabbing at both of the fat globes of Lamar's ass with both of his hands, pulling him closer, if that was even possible, in his lap.

Lamar let out another small gasp before pulling back, giving Franklin the perfect view of him. His short curly hair disheveled from Franklin tugging at it. Franklin’s dress shirt that he had borrowed, barely on, and his own wifebeater riding up his stomach.All that lean muscle out, waiting to be touched. Lamar softly panted, trying to regain his breath as he stared back at Franklin. His lips were shiny and swollen from all the making out that the two just did. The matching tent he had in his pants. 

Lamar looked gorgeous. 

All of a sudden,overcome by his emotions, Franklin gently took Lamar’s face in his hands, his thumb running over the tall man’s cheek.

“What do you want to do?” he whispered.

\-------

Franklin's deep sultry,voice made Lamar melt inside. Lamar wanted to do a lot of things. So many things, he lost count of what he wanted to do to Frank. 

But he knew that neither of them were ready for that yet, so that would have to wait for another time. But until then….

Lamar roughly grinded downwards in Franklin’s lap, rubbing their clothed erections together. He couldn't hold back the broken moans that fell from his lips as grinded in the man's lap. 

\------------

Franklin didn't want to pressure Lamar into anything that he wasn't ready for, so he had to make sure they were both on the same page. For now though, he could get use this he dirtly thought as he watched Lamar groan and buck in his lap.

The pressure was rough and soft due to the material between them and was stimulating but not too stimulating. Wanting to add just a bit more pressure Franklin grinded upwards to meet Lamar, making their dicks rub on each other a bit harder. 

Lamar bit his lip to keep the moan from exiting his mouth. Franklin felt a chuckle rumbled deep from within his chest and he smirked. 

"You like that?" his voice had gone down an octave, drenched with lust as he continued his motions. A low whine tore from Lamar’s throat and he quickly nodded before grabbing the thin straps of Franklin's wifebeater to hold them both steady as their movements got rougher. He pulled Franklin into a sloppy kiss before pressing their foreheads against each other. 

"Talk to me." he whispered.

And Franklin did. He told Lamar all the things that he wanted to do to him. How he wanted to have Lamar screaming, a sobbing mess. How there were so many places in his house were he wanted to fuck him on. But also on how he wanted to make slow, sweet love to Lamar. Wake up next to him and have breakfast in bed, and lazy morning sex. Or how he could just be content with just holding the man, and he would still be happy.

"Ugh fuck,Franklinnn." 

Their movements had began to get sloppy and uncoordinated, a sign that they were both close. Lamar's grip on his shirt became incredibly tight as he rocked agaisnt Franklin.

"I'm finna cum-" Lamar moaned and Franklin groaned nodding as he felt himself close to busting as well. All of a sudden, the feeling hit him like truck and he let out a groan as came without warning. He almost missed the soft quite gasp Lamar let out as he came and he's glad he didn't because the sound was heavenly to Franklin's ear.

As they both panted and quietely came down from their afterglow, Lamar embarssingly buried his face in Franklin's chest. Franklin chuckled as his hand came back up to Lamar's hair, running his fingers through the slightly damp curls, relaxed and content.

"I cwnt bwulve wie dith thoat." 

Franklin continue to play with Lamar's hair as he laughed. "Nigga what?" 

Lamar brought his face up and rested his chin on Franklin's pec, looking him straight in the eyes. "Nigga I said, I can't believe we did that." 

"Did you regret it?" 

Lamar was quick to roll his eyes. "Why the fuck you so dramatic, loc? Of course I ain't regret it." He lifted himself up to give Franklin a small kiss, which Franklin happily returned. "It's just new, thats all."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, just observing the other until they both became extremely aware of the mess they made in their pants. They both undressed and dumped their clothes in the washer machine, before going to take a shower. They gently washed and dried each other off before going to bed. 

As they both laid there, wrapped in each others arms, Franklin caught Lamar staring at him. The look was fill with nothing but admiration and fondness for him. The lanky man smiled. 

"Love you." 

Franklin didn't hesitate."Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? 
> 
> Comment and let me know! 
> 
> Check out my tumblr:https://ld-fc.tumblr.com/


End file.
